Thatz and his Adventure!
by MoonSeaEarth
Summary: ch4 up This tale is about Thatz and how he first meet the dragon tribe! And how he defets the evil sickness Thrall.(OK don't read this right now cause I need to fix it!I have now realized what a crappy job I did!hehe opps!0
1. Kids and Pocket Watches

This I just came up with out of the blue. My friends also helped me!!!! Ok so here's the story!! Well I should tell you what it's all about. It's about when Thatz 1st meets the dragon tribe. The story starts when Thatz was about 5ish.Soo here it goes!  
  
It was in the afternoon, and Thatz was still in his home town. The town was called Thrallstone Thatz was about 5,new on the streets .His parents had died some mouths before from a sickness they had caught from treasure hunting ,the illness was called Thrall which is partly how the village got its name. Every year the illness takes one copal from the world of the living. Some say it's from a spell or an evil stone that if you touch it gives you the illness. This is how the village got the other part of its name.  
  
The dragon lord was on a mission to find a cure for this illness. That is how he first bumped into Thatz. Well is more like Thatz bumped into Alfeegi. But that really doesn't matter!  
  
" Excuse me do you know who was claimed by the Thrall this year?" Lykouleon asked a local shop keeper.  
  
" Yeah. It was the Mr. Kit his real name was Christopher but he  
preferred Kit, and his lovely wife Mrs. Juanita but she also preferred  
another name Nita or ,Neets." the shop keeper replied who apparently  
was still grieving there death.  
  
" Do you know how old they were?" Alfeegi asked.  
  
" No I don't I know they had a son. But I'm not sure if that will help  
any."  
  
" What's his name?" this time it was Lykouleon who asked.  
  
" Is name is Thatz Callahan. You best watch out for though him. Poor  
boy. I don't know weather to be sad or made 'bout him." The shop  
keeper said his voice a mixture of anger and sorrow.  
  
" Why is that?" asked a confused Alfeegi.  
  
" He's a pick pocket. And a darn good one at that, soon I'll wager  
he'll become a thief. Making a livin' out of it I suppose. And I know  
what you're thinking "why doesn't he just go to a foster home?' And  
the answer is that he just don't like it .Ran away from them and came  
back here."  
  
" What do you mean came back here?" asked a now confused Lykouleon.  
  
" Some strange folk's came and got 'im. Claiming to be his relatives  
or somethin'. I tried asking him why he ran away, but he won't get  
near anyone. Poor tyke he doesn't trust anyone any more. Not even his  
parents close friends." The keeper of the shop explained. [a/n: shop  
keeper was getting old!]  
  
When the shop keeper was done with his explanation a little kid around  
the age of five tripped and fell on Alfeegi. Then the little kid who  
was completely covered in mud ,and had sticks loged in his hair ran  
away.  
  
"Hey Alfeegi what time is it?"Lykouleon asked.  
  
Digging into his pocket Alfeegi expects to find his  
watch......Which he won't.  
  
"HEY!!THAT KID STOLE MY WATCH!!!!!!GET BACK HERE!!!!"  
  
After about 7 minutes of chasing this kid Alfeegi stops running  
and was gasping for air.  
  
" OK so now where did he go??!!"  
  
Lykouleon looks right,left,up and down, but there isn't a person in sight.   
Well thats until a branch cracks and falls, and there he is!!  
  
"Maybe if I don't move they won't see !!!"Lykouleon hears him whisper to himself.  
  
"Okay kid enough with the chase! I won't hurt you just give  
me back my watch!!" an angry Alfeegi yells.  
  
" What are you talking about! I don't have your pocket watch! I'm just  
a branch!!"  
  
" No your not!! Just give me my watch!!"  
  
" I told you I don't have your pocket watch! I'm a branch and we  
branches have no need for a pocket watch, because we don't even have  
pockets!! There I rest my case. Now if you don't mind I have a meeting  
with a few birds who are looking to rent space on me for a nest! Good  
day!!I have to tape myself back to the tree now! Hope your happy!!"  
  
The boy gets up and starts to scamper back up the tree, but  
unfortunately for him Lykouleon grabs him and stets his feet firmly on  
the ground.  
  
" Thatz, why did you steel his watch?"  
  
" That's Thatz!! I pictured him older!"  
  
"I'm not Thatz.."Thatz studdered"...I'm uhhhh a branch like I telling  
that Mr. over there, but you know about me? YES!!!!!I HAVE A  
REPUTATION!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled joylessly forgetting Alfeegi, and  
Lykouleon were there.  
  
"Okay Thatz now give Alfeegi back his watch." Lykouleon said calmly.  
  
"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it."  
  
Then Lykouleon picks up the kid takes him by the collar of his shirt  
slings him over his shoulder, and starts walking to Draqueen.  
  
" Hey limme' down the ground is to far!! HELP! HELP! CHILD ABUSE!  
CHILD ABUSE!!"  
  
So the rest of the way back to Draqueen Thatz is complaining about how  
it sucks to be short and, keeps kicking and trying to wiggle his why  
free and after about 2 hours of that Thatz finally falls asleep.  
  
OK so I fixed this chapter it's a little better. oH and I got the  
names Nita and Kit from Diana Dune I know that's not how you spell her  
name ,but I don't have any of her books near me at the moment. So I  
really don't own that. R&R. 


	2. Meet Jerry

I shall take this time to say something.Symphadora did you really have to tell everyone THAT!!!And I agree you are a*evil lil monkey*(* means it's an inside joke well if it's the person I think it is).Now that that's out of my system back to the story.  
  
Thatz!!!Thatz!!!! The dragon lord was trying to wake up Thatz, but seeing it had no affect he stopped yelling at him.  
  
Ruwalk: My lord if I may ask....is it dead.  
  
Lykouleon: it's not a it, it's a boy.  
  
Cerozura: Well you could have given that thing a bath before being it in here! But not to worry I will give him one!!  
  
Thatz: Dad!!MOM!!I had the weirdest dream that you died and then these people came and kidnapped me! Then when I got back to Thrallstone someone else kidnapped me and toke me to there big house!! And then said that they would give me a bath! Isn't that weird!!!  
  
Thatz finally looks around and starts screaming at the top of his little lungs: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!POD PEOPLE!!!!RUN AWAY!!RUN AWAY!! And he then starts running.  
  
Ruwalk: Should someone get him?  
  
Alfeegi: No the doors locked.  
  
Thatz: You know its against the law to take advantage of the short people! There are more of us than you think! I should get the aolf together. but they would not come...Darn it! I'll just go though the window. But I know it's locked so I shall have Jerry help me!!  
  
Alfeegi: What the heck is aolf? Who is Jerry?  
  
Thatz: Aof stands for Amy OF Little People  
  
Crash..clatter...Good Jerry!!  
  
Alfeegi: Did he just break the window???  
  
They all run to the window to find a boy pulling himself though the window.  
  
Cerozura: I'll be giving you that bath now.  
  
She snatches Thatz who is now screaming 'NO! NO! I DON'T WANT ONE! I DON'T WANT ONE!  
  
Cerozura: Like I want to give you one!!I afraid of what might be under all that mud! Or you might fall apart!!  
  
Thatz: Well at least I have Jerry!!  
  
Alfeegi: Not for long.  
  
Thatz: Hey give me Jerry.  
  
Alfeegi: Rocks don't belong in the castle.  
  
Goes over to window and throws the rock out of the window.  
  
.."Hey how did you do that!!?"  
  
Alfeegi sees that Thatz has the rock back in his hand.  
  
Lykouleon:.Uhh can the dragon officers please meet me in the study.  
  
So as the dragon officers try to have a meeting which is impossible because They keep getting interrupted by screams and people yelling at each other (with is Thatz and Cerozura) which is something like:  
  
STOP MAKING THAT ROCK REAPPER!! NO MY GOD I HAVE WASHED YOU LIKE 50THOUSAND TIMES AND YOU'RE STILL CAKED WITH MUD!! I am very proud of that Well you should not be!! NO NOT THE SHAPOO I WILL SMELL LIKE A GIRL!! WELL AT LEAST YOU WON'T SMELL LIKE GARBEG!! BUT I LIKE SMELLING LIKE SMELLING LIKE A GARBEG CAN!!I REMINDS ME OF HOME!!  
  
YOU LIVE IN A GARBEG CAN!!  
  
YES WITH MY SCHMO DAD!!  
  
WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES IS A SCHMO!!  
  
A BUM BUT MORE ELLIGENT!!  
  
Ruwalk: Should we go up to the study on the 5th floor?  
  
Alfeegi: No we already went 3 floors..we are on the 4th and there on the 1....SO WHY THE HECK CAN WE STILL HEAR THEM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lykouleon: Umm now to get to important matters. We need to find a way to protect Thatz.....Well what I mean is to keep him in the castle. Because if he's anything like Rath ... Goes over to door and opens it wail saying  
  
He will be lisning in  
  
Opens the door to find Rune eavesdropping instead of Rath.  
  
Lykouleon: You what to join us Rune?  
  
Rune:*nods and invites himself in*  
  
Lykounleon: Or spending every minute planning a plot to escape Ok now that is cleared up. The reason we need to protect Thatz is because he is the dragon knight of Earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MoonSeaEarth: OHHHH AWWW...CLIFHANGER!!!Well I think it is anyway. Person who does the big No body knows who heck it is voice and w- aww never mind just hit it.  
  
Person I need to think of a name for: What will happen to Thatz (don't look at me I don-know! And if I did like I would tell you!) Will Thatz survive his bath? Will he have to be sacrificed for some spiritual thing-mick- doffer-thing.Will he every his Alfeegi's pocket watch again! Will he ever successfully steel the pocket watch? Well turn in next time for...ummm.well....ok so I don't know the next chapters name all well.  
  
MoonSeaEarth:Well that was .umm interesting...hehe..I should fire him.Well anyway I updated soooo you guys need to review...Even the ones who reviewed the other chapters cause if you don't I will probably think that you lost interest.Sooo read and review..R&R..R/R and I think that's all you can do for read and review.Ja Ne!!! 


	3. FREEDOM!

I don't own Dragon Knights. Thatz and His Adventure Chapter 3 (I think this  
is the third chapter) Thatz's Room  
Thatz:HA! Stupid people. Think they can keep me in here. The door's  
unlocked! *Thatz starts running like there's no tomorrow, but then smacks  
into Lykouleon*  
Lord L: Oh I'm sorry kid. Hey, have I seen you before? Guess not. Well  
anyways what's your name?  
Thatz: Uh, Alfeebe  
Lord L: Alfeebe, well, um, ok. But he's right behind you.  
Thatz: No he's not. That's a hologram. *Thatz is wondering what a hologram  
is, and Alfeegi is standing fuming behind him*  
Lord L: How do you know if it's a hologram if you haven't even turned  
around?  
Thatz: Um, kid logic?  
Alfeegi: Uh, you look familiar. WAIT A MINUTE YOUR THAT THIEF KID THATZ!!  
Lord L: Whoa, I didn't recognize you since you took a bath. You had  
enough mud on to be your own swamp!  
Alfeegi: How did they get you in those clothes and why are you waddling?  
Flashback Thatz: NO YOU'RE NOT GETTING ME IN THOSE CLOTHES!! IT'S BAD  
ENOUGH  
THAT YOU MADE ME TAKE A BATH, BUT THERE IS NO WAY I'M GETTING IN THOSE  
SISSY CLOTHES!!  
Cernozura: But they're so cute!  
Raseleane: Come on now honey it will be fun to dress you up.  
Thatz: FOR YOU, NOT FOR ME! AND DON'T CALL ME HONEY! *you see Thatz  
running down the hall with Cernozura and  
Raseleane running after him* end flashback  
Thatz: These clothes are like cardboard. See? They don't flap around!  
*Thatz starts waving his arm in front of Alfeegi.  
* Lykouleon and Alfeegi: *sweat drop*  
Lykouleon: Wait a minute, what are you doing up so late?  
Thatz: Nothing. I wasn't trying to escape!  
Five minutes later  
Thatz: Man, they locked the door. Well hear this 'Nobody shall imprison  
Thatz. You may put my body in a cage but my spirit will soar!'  
*Lykouleon, Alfeegi, Ruwalk, and Rune are outside Thatz's room listening*  
Lykouleon: Spirited child isn't he?  
Other three: Um, Yhea, sure. Whatever you say my lord.  
Thatz: *once he hears the four leave* Haha, I shall make a rope out of the  
bed sheets and then climb out the window. But, first I shall tie the bed  
sheets onto the bed  
so I don't die. *While Thatz is climbing down the rope, he suddenly  
realizes he's not getting anywhere and looks up to see Lykouleon pulling  
him back up*  
Thatz: NO YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE MY ALIVE! *Lykouleon doesn't hear him  
because he's humming a happy little tune* *Thatz meanwhile jumps onto the  
balcony that he just passed and runs into the room* Rune: *knocks on the  
door of the room Thatz just went into* My lord? *opens door and sees a  
thing crawling around on the ground like a  
spider. He sees it go under the bed and then toward the bed stand. Finally  
it's in front of him*  
Thatz: *thinking 'Oh great. It's one of the people of doom, death, and  
destruction* Um, I'm not somebody they captured. Nope, I'm just a  
harmless little spider.  
Rune: Um, ok. Advice to self, never mess with the mental.  
Alfeegi: *comes up behind Rune* NO  
DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!!  
Rune: Too late *the front door of the dragon castle is heard slam shut and  
the shout of  
'FREEDOM' is heard throughout all of Draqueen* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Tunnels

Ok this chapter starts when Thatz is 7 or 8.  
  
Thatz: Look there's Alfeegi! I wonder if he still has that pocket watch. But I can't use my last the costume I used last time. , They might suspect something! TO THE BAT CAVE!!!!!  
  
60 seconds later  
  
A little boys comes out of a costume shop wearing a trench coat 10 sixes to big, HUGH black sunglasses and a brown hat, and the store keeper who wants the trench coat, hat, and sunglasses back because Thatz "forgot" to pay for them  
  
Thatz *deepens voice*: Sir what time is?  
  
Alfeegi: *Pulls out pocket watch* 2:00  
  
Thatz: That's a expensive watch. My I look at it. I'm a ... Artifact dealer. I could tell you how much it is.  
  
Alfeegi: Sure.  
  
Thatz pretends to know what he's doing then puts the watch in his pocket.  
  
Alfeegi: Sir my watch!  
  
Thatz: Oh sorry...Memories going here.  
  
Thatz hands him a watch.  
  
Thatz: Good bye.*Starts running away*  
  
Lykouleon: Alfeegi what time is it?  
  
Alfeegi opens his watch, and confetti ,glitter, and silly string splurs out of it.  
  
Alfeegi: THATZ GET BACK HERE!!  
  
Alfeegi starts running after the boy. And when Thatz looks behind him he sees a Alfeegi with flames rising behind him.  
  
Thatz: AHHHHHHHHH. SATIN......RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY......Uuufff. HEY HOW PUT THIS HOLE HERE!!!!!! Wait it was me! Ok I have to draw a map of where I put these things.  
  
Alfeegi: Another thing to put on your to-do list is to remember that my name is NOT SATIN!!!  
  
Thatz: Sorry I forgot Satin's proper name is Lucifer.  
  
Lykouleon: You dug these holes? Man there huge.  
  
Thatz: Did I say that? No I meant that it was me how told Jack not to put the holes here. But he never listens to me.  
  
Alfeegi: We heard you say!  
  
Thatz: Did not. How could I these holes are like 9 feet deep! I'm only ..well I don't know how tall I am but I'm shorter. I can't even touch the top of the hole!  
  
Lykouleon: Well..that's true. So I guess he didn't.  
  
Alfeegi: We just heard him say it!  
  
Lykouleon: So...  
  
The two start arguing about it. There so loud that they can't even hear Thatz.  
  
Thatz: Now that that's done. Where's that tunnell I connected al the holes together?*Starts taping random parts of the wall.  
  
Alfeegi: I say we take back my watch and leave him in the hole.  
  
Lykouleon: We can't do that he might die!  
  
Alfeegi: Your point?  
  
Thatz: Cause If I die then I shall haunt you for the rest of your life.  
  
Alfeegi: I would just ignore you.  
  
Thatz: How can you ignore someone how is sing this: I've got a lovely bunch of coco-nuts det-ill-e-d all of them sanding in a row, big ones small ones some as big as my head!...  
  
Alfeegi and Lykouleon go back to arguing and Thatz goes back to looking for the trap door to the secret tunnel.  
  
*click*  
  
Thatz: HA I FOUND IT!*climes in the tunnel*  
  
Alfeegi: Hey where did he go?*spots tunnel  
  
So then the two are stuck to climbing in and crawling after Thatz.  
  
Alfeegi: Did he dig ALL of this.  
  
Lykouleon: He's like a squirrel. Or a Prairie Dog.  
  
About five minutes later there back on the surface chasing after Thatz. The chase didn't last long because Thatz fell into another hole..  
  
Thatz: Sanctuary. Hehe. Fine I will give back the watch but I'm NOT going back to that place where they take baths and wear card board clothes.  
  
SO what do ya think? Short chapter but I often read or start new stories then update the old stories. So now I have a crap load of stories to update. But I have fun doing it. And don't forget to Review the more reviews I get the more likely I will update. SO Ja Ne 


End file.
